North Vision Song Contest 12
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = |nex = 13 |pre = 11 |size = 300px}} North Vision Song Contest 12, often referred to as NVSC 12 was the 12th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Denmark, the winning country of the eleventh edition. __TOC__ Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 December 2014. As there would be six qualifiers from the pre-qualifying round which took place after the semi-final allocation, there were six cards with the name "pre-qualifying round". The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Andorra, Denmark and Poland were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while France and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the thirty-four countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Results Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Pre-Qualification Round :See more: Pre-Qualification Round 4 Nine countries participated in the fourth pre-qualification round, six of which qualified to the semi-finals: Armenia, Finland, Iceland, Luxembourg, Macedonia and Slovakia. The three countries that failed to advance from the PQR were Bosnia and Herzegovina, the Netherlands and Serbia. Semi-final 1 Andorra, Denmark and Poland also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs marked in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 France and Ukraine will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualify to the final. Final The following countries finished in the top 5 of the previous edition and so will automatically qualify for the final: Other countries Will not participate * : On November 23, Canal Algérié announced that Algeria would not compete in the 12th edition due to financial difficulties. * : The broadcaster announced the country's withdrawal due to financial issues on December 17. * : NBU gave to ERR extra time to decide if they would stay to the contest. ERR announced on December 22 that the country is withdrawing due to lack of sponsors. * : It was confirmed on November 26 that the country would be withdrawing from the contest. The broadcaster did not point out any reason but it is possible that a recent cut in the funds lead to this decision. * : RTCG stated no reason for withdrawal, but said Montenegro is likely to return in the thirteenth edition. * : On November 21, SMRTV confirmed the country's withdrawal from the contest. * : The country was ejected for missing the confirmation date. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Robin Guérit # Shayma Helali # Natalie Horler # Ralfs Eilands # Severina (Croatian representative in the eleventh edition) # Ernő Rubik # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA External links * Official website Category:Editions